Blue Fairy
The Blue Fairy is a character in Pinocchio. She is a magical being who, fulfilling Gepetto's wish, transforms Pinocchio into a living creature, and later into a real boy. She also aids Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket throughout the heroes' adventure, both directly and from afar. One of only two female characters in the film, she is nevertheless one of the most powerful characters in the cast; it is the Blue Fairy who initially grants Pinocchio life, and who ultimately decides whether or not the puppet should become a real boy. The Blue Fairy was animated by Jack Campbell from live-action footage of Marge Champion, and voiced by Evelyn Venable. She has since been voiced by Rosalyn Landor. The Blue Fairy is also the love interest of Jiminy Cricket. Behind the Scenes Design In a story meeting of 12 January 1939, Walt Disney specified that the Blue Fairy was to 'give the appearance of loveliness... (but not look like) a glamour girl'. Early model sheets and inspirational sketches reflect this concept, depicting the character as an ethereal beauty with swirling, billowing clothes and loose, unkempt hair (to reflect the fact that the fairy has literally flown in). At some point in development this design changed to a less ethereal figure, with human proportions. This final version of the character, with her glittery dress, solid hair and more human proportions, suggests the inspiration of Jean Harlow and thus ultimately resembled the 'glamour girl' Disney had initially been anxious to avoid; however, Disney seemed pleased with this version of the character, whose newly-found sexual allure worked on both Jiminy Cricket and the men working on the film, who reportedly whistled on first seeing a colour test of the Blue Fairy. Animation Jack Campbell's animation of the Blue Fairy closely followed live-action footage of Marge Champion (who was also the performance model for Snow White) under the direction of Hamilton Luske. Oskar Fischinger, a famous abstract filmmaker from Germany who had been hired by Disney primarily to help with Fantasia's abstract Toccata and Fugue in D Minor segment, was responsible for animation of the Blue Fairy's magic, inluding the effects surrounding her when she first enters the workshop and the beams of light eminating from her wand. Appearances Pinocchio Gepetto's Wish The wishing star is first referred to in the film's opening song (with the Blue Fairy herself perhaps referred to in the song as "Fate herself"). When Jiminy Cricket begins his story, the wishing star is looking over Pinocchio's village and it, and the other stars, are 'shining like diamonds'. It's not mentioned again in the film until, inside Gepetto's Workshop. After Figaro has opened the window, Gepetto notices the Wishing Star, and prays that the marionette Pinocchio become a real boy. Everyone in the workshop falls asleep; soon, however, Jiminy is woken by an etherial glow caused by the star as it moves closer and closer to the window. Eventually, the Blue Fairy herself appears in the workshop, stating that Gepetto deserves his wish after the happiness he has brought to others. She walks to Pinocchio and, tapping the puppet with her wand, grants him life. She tells him that he must learn the difference between right and wrong in order to become a real boy. When Pinocchio appears not to understand, Jiminy interrupts to explain, and the Blue Fairy offers him the position of conscience to Pinocchio. Somewhat dumbstruck by her beauty, he agrees, and is granted a new suit befitting his status. The Blue Fairy then leaves, reminding Pinocchio to "be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide." Freeing and Saving Pinocchio The Blue Fairy next appears after Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a cage; the showman intends to use the wooden boy to make an enormous amount of money. Ashamed of doing the wrong thing, Pinocchio attempts to hide when he sees the wishing star approaching the caravan, though both he and Jiminy are spotted. The Blue Fairy asks Pinocchio why he did not attend school; lying, he replies that he was kidnapped by two monsters, who put him into a sack and chopped him into firewood. As his lie grows, his nose becomes longer until it resembles a tree limb, complete with bird's nest. The Blue Fairy informs him that "a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face". When Pinocchio promises to tell the truth from now on, the Blue Fairy returns his nose to normal and frees him from the cage with a tap of her wand. She doesn't appear in person for the rest of the film; however, she later sends a dove to inform Pinocchio that Monstro has swallowed Gepetto alive, and transforms him into a real boy after he shows selflessness in defending and saving his father. House of Mouse In the animated series Disney's House of Mouse, The Blue Fairy makes occasional appearances. Her most notable appearance is in the episode "Jiminy Cricket", in which Pain and Panic try to lead Pinocchio down the path of evil. When Jiminy becomes convinced that he's no good at being Pinocchio's conscience, Mickey Mouse wishes to help, and it results in the Blue Fairy reassigning Jiminy to be Mickey's conscience. In the end, after Jiminy and Pinocchio are reunited, Pain and Panic mock the moment until the Blue Fairy reappears and zaps them into ashes. Teacher's Pet The Blue Fairy makes a few cameos in the Teacher's Pet movie in Spot Helperman's dreams. Disney Parks The Blue Fairy appears occasionally in Disney Parks around the world. She is usually found in Disneyland. Wishes An the nighttime spectacular wishes, The Blue Fairy hosts along with her love Jiminy Cricket. Disney's Electrical Parade In the electrical parade in Disney's California Adventure, The Blue Fairy was originally apart of it but has recently been removed for unknown reasons. Gallery 2379867504_0d75ffc055_b.jpg|The Blue Fairy at the Disney Parks Pinocchio-pinocchio-4949747-960-720.jpg|Blue Fairy with Jiminy Cricket clipblue.gif|The Blue Fairy pinocchio113.jpg pinocchio116.jpg pinocchio123.jpg pinocchio125.jpg pinocchio138.jpg pinocchio143.jpg pinocchio144.jpg pinocchio419.jpg pinocchio423.jpg pinocchio432.jpg|"A lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face" pinocchio435.jpg|"A boy who won't be good may just as well be made of wood" pinocchio436.jpg blue fairy.jpg Trivia References es:El Hada Azul Category:Pinocchio Category:Pinocchio characters Category: Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wise Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Lovers Category:Blondes Category:Legendary creatures Category:Slender characters Category:Creatures Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Disney Sidekicks